gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up
The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up by Elton John/Madonna is a mash-up featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Ryder and Unique, with the New Directions singing back-up. Unique is not happy with Ryder messing with Marley and Jake's relationship and when Ryder calls her "dude," while Unique sees herself as a "proud, black woman," a feud begins. They sing this song in the choir room. As Ryder plays the drums, he and Unique share angry glances. Ryder continues to play the drums in anger as Unique gets up to dance and sing and also touch Ryder's hair uncomfortably. The New Directions assist with back-up in this song. Towards the ending of the performance, Unique holds a basket full of tiaras which she hands them out to various members of the Glee Club and herself. The club applauds the duet, but is confused as to why the feud happened. It then flashes back to Artie banging a gavel, deciding which artists' songs they should perform. Blaine says all feuds can be concluded but Unique says that she won't unless Ryder says that she is a girl. Ryder refuses, saying it confuses him, so Unique storms out and Jake calls Ryder a 'douchebag' because anyone can be who they want to be in Glee Club. Ryder is left in confusion as the meeting ends. Lyrics New Directions: Oooo, oo, oo, oo, oo Ryder (with New Directions): I was justified when I was five Raising cane, I spit in your eye Times are changing, now the poor get fat But the fever's gonna catch you when (the bitch gets back) Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique with New Directions: All over, all over (New Directions: All over your body) Gonna dress you up in my love All over your body Unique: All over your body! Ryder: Eat meat on Friday that's alright I even like steak on a Saturday night I can bitch the best at your social dos I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue, oh oh oh Unique: I'm gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: In my love!) Unique with New Directions: All over, all over (New Directions: Bitch is back!) Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: Bitch, bitch!) All over your body Unique: Ooh! (New Directions: Bitch is back!) Unique with New Directions: I'm gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions: All over your body) Unique: All over your body Gonna dress you up in my love (New Directions: Bitch, bitch) New Directions: All over, all over Unique (New Directions): From (Bitch is back!) your head down to your toes Ryder (Unique): I entertain by picking brains (My love!) I sell my soul by dropping names I don't like those, my god, (In my love!) what's that Oh it's full of nasty habits when the bitch gets back Unique: Oooh, yeah! Ryder and Unique (New Directions): Oh, I'll dress you up! (Gonna dress you up in my love, bitch, bitch, all over, all over, bitch is back!) Unique: All over, (Ryder: Ooh) all over New Directions: Gonna dress you up in my love (Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch, all over your body (Ryder: Oh!) Bitch is back! Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love, in my love! (New Directions: All over your body) All over your body! Ryder (New Directions): Bitch, bitch! (Unique: Oh, whoa!) (In my love!) The bitch is back! Unique with New Directions: From your head down to your toes! New Directions (Ryder and Unique): Gonna dress you up in my love! (Gonna dress you up in my love!) Bitch, bitch! Ryder and Unique: Gonna dress you up in my love! (New Directions: Bitch is back!) New Directions: Gonna dress you up in my love! (Unique and Ryder: In my love!) Bitch, all over your body (Unique: In my love!) Bitch, bitch Unique: Gonna Ryder and Unique: Dress you up in my love, the bitch is back! Unique: Oh! (Ryder: Yeah!) Trivia *Darren Criss sang Dress You Up on Vogue's "Fashion Night Out" music video. *This is the fifth and final mash-up to include Madonna, the first is Borderline/Open Your Heart, then I Love New York/New York, New York, Cherish/Cherish, and Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. *The two artists, Elton John and Madonna, had their feud in real life when John called Madonna's Die Another Day the worst Bond tune ever. He later accused her of lip syncing on her Re-Invention Tour in 2004. Since April of 2013, Elton has apologized and bought her dinner to end the feud. *This is the first time that two competitors of The Glee Project sing a duet that is featured on the show. (Harmony and Unique sang Do You Hear What I Hear; however, this was not performed in an episode) *This is Unique's only Season Four duet with someone besides Marley. Errors *When Ryder sings "I get high in the evening sniffing pots of glue" he also sings "Oh oh oh," but doesn't move his lips. *In the performance, the moment in which Unique gives the tiara to Marley is shown two times but from different angles. Gallery BIBDYU2.png Tumblr mjosiepJbJ1qa93lwo1 500.png Rydershair!unique.jpg Helooksmad - ryder.jpg Hahahstillfunny - unique.jpg Hahahhafurious!ryder.jpg Tumblr mjrt7dB6Hj1rq1qqso1 500.jpg FeudCap13.png Thebitchisbackdressyouup - kitty.png tumblr_mk4upgIZh51s51aexo6_250.gif Tumblr n5hrrjMl8r1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n5hrrjMl8r1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n5hrrjMl8r1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n5hrrjMl8r1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n5hrrjMl8r1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n5hrrjMl8r1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n5hrrjMl8r1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n5hrrjMl8r1ra5gbxo3 250.gif the bitch is back- dress you up.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Unique Adams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Four